White Diamond's origin
by TFSyndicate
Summary: I'm DIAMOND RICK, Morty!


One day, Morty was channel-surfing on the TV, looking for a good show to watch. Then Rick appears behind the couch.  
"Hey Morty. I need your help."  
"What is it this time Rick? If it's anything like that last adventure, I don't wanna go."  
"No, Morty. Th...th...this it totally different, Morty. Totally different; you're gonna have to trust me on this one."  
Morty soon found himself in Rick's garage lab. The garage door was open, and a stray armchair lay in the driveway, with a laser beam pointing down toward the center of the chair. On one of the sidetables was a stray, white-colored diamond.  
"Look, Morty, I don't have long to live."  
"So what do you want me to do? Go to the citadel and find another version of you to take your place?"  
"That's Plan B, Morty. Don't get ahead of yourself. Anyway, URRP, remember that 'gem homeworld' we went to a while back, on a 'routine' parasite inspection?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"One of the Diamonds...you know, the head honchos, Morty... turned out to be a parasite. But I didn't have time to clean up the evidence, cause I got caught by the others, Morty."  
Rick directed Morty's attention to the white-colored diamond on the table.  
"So I'm gonna need your help as I try and turn myself into a diamond, so that the others don't getURRP too suspicious."  
"Aw geez," said Morty, "What does this have to do with you dying?"  
"There are a lot of answers to that, Morty. A lot of good ones!" said Rick, "Homeworld gems live forever, longer than humans...maybe longer! See, that diamond on the table may look like a plain old diamond now, but when it's got my brains in there, it'll be able to assume a URRPhumanoid form! But a portion of the original gem will always be sticking out, Morty! Th...the...the only to get rid of 'em for good, Morty, is to shatter them completely. Another thing, all these gems seem to take on a female form; wouldn't you love to see me as a giant chick?"  
Morty had trouble putting this concept into his mind, but let Rick continue. He took his clothes off-all of them-and put a helmet over his head. Wires connected the helmet to the back of the armchair.  
"I don't need to eat, don't need to drink...don't even need to pick out clothes! The diamond does it all for me!" Rick proudly, nakedly proclaimed, "But enough about me, Morty. I want you to put the diamond on the chair...get it all nice and comfy."  
Morty did as he was told, careful not to look at his naked grandpa. He picked up the white diamond from the table and set down on the chair, right where the laser beam was pointing.  
"Now push the red button on the front of the chair."  
"Why isn't the button on your side, Rick?"  
"My original plan was to sit in the chair, Morty, but then I figured I would be too distracted by how cURRPomfortable that chair is, and I'd forget about the whole thing, Morty. That's why I've decided to do this standing up."  
Morty looked at the chair again. It was a comfy chair, no question about it.  
"I'm also doing this outside, cause when this is over with, I'll be too big to enter the house. D...d...don't worry about your parents, Morty. We'll still get in touch on FaceTime or whatever while I'm infiltrating the Homeworld."  
"Infiltrating the Homeworld?" said Morty, flabbergasted, "Will you ever come back?"  
"As soon as I learn to shapeshift and bring myself back down to size," explained Rick, "Gems can do that, Morty. Now no more questions, you can google the rest later Morty. Hurry Morty! Before we lose sunlight! The chair is solar-powered, Morty!"  
It was a comfortable looking chair. As much as Morty didn't want to see the chair destroyed by the imagionably huge weight from the diamond Rick would eventually become, Morty did what he had to do, and pressed the red button on the front of the chair. Rick disappeared into the helmet, and a huge lump scurried through the cables from the helmet and into the chair. The laser beam that pointed at the diamond grew brighter, thicker and heavier too. At last, the white diamond began to levitate and glow. The glow began to take shape and solidify, and the diamond itself hovered at the very tip top of the shape. Morty averted his eyes to protect himself from the blinding light coming from the glow until, at last, the diamond stopped glowing.  
Morty looked upward and marveled at the sight. The White Diamond looked down back it Morty. It _almost_ looked just like Rick. Her hair pointed upward, the original diamond shined and sparkled from somewhere within the hair. Her dress resembled Rick's old white lab coat and sky blue shirt, but Morty couldn't see anything that resembled Rick's brown pants. But what _was_ there was the distinguishable light blue unibrow and saliva drool. In summary, to Morty, the White Diamond was basically a giant Rick with boobs.  
"SUCCESS!" said the newly-formed White Diamond, sounding like Rick only more feminine.  
"I turned into a Diamond, Morty!" she looked down at Morty, "I'm DIAMOND RICK!"  
Morty didn't know what to say, or how to react. Should he smile? Should he scream?  
White Diamond reached into her diamond and pulled out her portal gun-much larger than before. She fired into the driveway, opening up into the Gem Homeworld.  
"Well, don't wait up, Morty," said the White Diamond, jumping into the portal, "DIAMOND RICK!"  
And the portal disappeared.


End file.
